A picture goes a long way
by Eduayn15
Summary: The strawhats don't know about Shanks, and only a few members of Shanks's crew know about Luffy. What happens when Nami finds a certain picture in Luffy's desk? What happens when Luffy takes the crew to Gray Terminal? Find out in my amazballs fic. Post fishman island arc.
1. Chapter 1

**It started with a picture**

 **Shanks P.O.V.**

How did I end up agreeing to this? I sighed. Somehow Luffy convinced me to have a 'family' picture taken **.** I bet that he just wants to remember us after we leave in a few days. I don't want to leave, but I've been here for more than a year, and the marines are sure to attack if they find out I'm here. I can't put Luffy in danger like that, even though he is a pain in the ass sometimes.

The strange thing was that he didn't want a picture with just me and the crew. He wanted a picture of him, Makino, Ace, Yasopp, and me. Makino is basically his older sister, and Ace is his brother, so it's obvious that he would want a picture with them. What I don't get, is why Yasopp is wanted in the picture. I'm probably just there because he wants to remember the captain of the crew he met as a kid.

Anyways, I decided to look my best for the picture. By best, I mean not a total slob like usual. When I got to Party's bar, I saw that Makino and Yasopp just wore the same clothes, and just fixed their hair and stuff. Speaking of which, where are Ace and Luffy?

I sighed, just what are we going to do with those idiots. I heard the door squeak, wow speak of the devil and he will appear. "Yosh, Makino I'm ready, and so is Ace." Luffy exclaimed. Ace just said, "Luffy, why the hell did you wake me up for a _picture_?" Makino giggled and Luffy laughed, "Tititi, sorry Ace, but this picture is a memorial remember?

Wait memorial, is this a special day or something? I was about to voice my question when Makino beat me to it. "What memorial Luffy?" she asked. "My mom's birthday." Luffy replied quietly. Poor kid, his mom and dad left him before he was five, and he lived his life with his grandpa, who wants the opposite of what he wants. No wonder he wants this photo. He wants a permanent reminder that there are still people in the world who would never leave him. Well, we are leaving but he will still be able to keep track of us from the newspapers.

"I'm glad you remember your mom's birthday Luffy" Yasopp said. "Yeah me too. At least your mom stayed with you long enough for you to know stuff about her." I said, trying to see the bright side of things. Apparently it worked. "Yeah, thanks guys." Luffy said. Me and Yasopp just nodded to him.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get this over with so I can go back to sleep." Ace grumbled.

We set the camera up, and put the timer on 30 seconds. I stood on the right side of Makino, and Yasopp stood next to me. Luffy stood in between me and Yasopp, while Ace stood next to Luffy, in front of me and Makino. We heard the camera beep meaning that we had five seconds left. We put on our cheerfullest smile, right as the shutter went of.

Then, something strange happened. We just stood there, still smiling, and enjoying each other's company. It was a heartwarming moment. Even Ace didn't look as grumpy as he usually does. I think that, despite everything that's said, Luffy is actually a really smart kid. He used this picture to bring us close together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nami P.O.V.** _ **(12 years later)**_

Luffy won't tell me who gave him his hat. I have a problem with that. **(A/N: No rhyme intended)** I mean, I trust Luffy with my life, but it kind of hurts that he won't trust me with information about his past. It's not just about the hat, it's about who he was before he became Strawhat Luffy. The closest that the whole crew has gotten, was finding out about Garp, Dragon, and Ace.

If I want to find out about his past, I need a plan... Of course! God, I'm stupid, I could always do that. Well, let's just say that when I put this plan in action, Luffy won't know what hit him.

I put on my usual outfit, a green and white bikini top, and blue jeans, and walked to the kitchen where the whole crew was sitting and waiting for breakfast. They seem to be playing some sort of game, and are very focused, even Luffy. When I go over to see what it is, Zoro shouts, "NO FAIR LUFFY YOU ARE MADE OF RUBBER SO THE THREE PUCHES DON'T HURT YOU!" "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS ZORO. STOP BEING SUCH A DICKHEAD!" Luffy shouted back. Sanji noticed me and said, "Good morning, Nami-swan!"

"Yo, Sanji. Hello everyone." I said. There was a chorus of hi and hello from the crew. Luffy just stared at me weirdly for some reason. "Luffy, is there something wrong?" I say, sitting down across from him.

"You're planning something that has to do with me right." It wasn't a question.

"What do you mean, Luffy?"

"Are you planning on sneaking in my room?"

"W-w-what, no why would you... think... that"

Great, now he knows about my plan. Wait, Luffy's an idiot, so there is no way he would know. Well, if he does know, then I can distract him. "Anyway, Luffy, what game were you playing. If Robin is interested in it, then it should be fun." Robin answered for him, "Well, if you must know, then we are playing truth or dare. It's a game Luffy used to play with his foster mother and his adult friends."

Wait a minute, Luffy actually had adult friends? And what's this about foster mother? How much is Luffy keeping away from us? A million thoughts were in my head **(A/N: Descendents reference intended)** when Sanji said, "Breakfast is ready", and put everything that you can eat for breakfast on the table. Luffy started eating, but he glanced at me once. Or was it my imagination? There's only one way to find out if he really knows about my plan- put it into action. I stood up and said, "One minute, I gotta pee." I left before anyone could question me.

When I got out of the kitchen, I dashed towards the men's quarters, but kept my steps light. Once I got to the door of the men's quarters, I looked around to make sure nobody followed me. I opened the door and closed it quietly. I looked around, and realized I forgot something. Our new crew member Killian is in here. Luffy and Killian have a 'thing' for each other, so even though she's a girl, she sleeps with the boys. I don't get why Luffy likes her, she doesn't even talk, and we have never seen her fight. Her snoring hasn't faltered, so she isn't faking.

Before making another move, I stop to think about what I'm really here for. Its not like a magical mist will appear, showing me Luffy's life. Would he have a journal? I have never seen him write in my life, so I'm guessing no. Maybe a picture... If he did have one, where would he put so as not to be damaged by Zoro and Sanji's fights. The answer came to me so suddenly, I almost facepalmed.

I could look in the desk that's on the opposite side of the room. Making sure Killian is fully asleep, I walked over to the desk, and got on my knees. I put my hands inside, and grabbed everything inside. There were many different things. A young Zoro and a girl that looks like Tashigi, young Sanji and Zeff, a very young Usopp with his mother, Chopper and Hiluluk, a human Franky with Iceberg and Tom, and a human Brook with Laboon. I'm not looking for any of these things.

I keep rummaging through the papers and picture frames, when I see a picture that catches my eye. It has a young Luffy and Ace in it, but the other people are unidentifiable, yet the man with the red hair looks familiar. He has a half buttoned up white shirt, brown shorts, and a black cloak. There's a man who looks like Usopp with blonde hair, a dark blue shirt, white pants, and a dark blue bandana that says Yasopp. Lastly, there is a woman with dark green hair in a short bob, an orange button up shirt, and a long white skirt.

Who are these people? I was turning around to leave before Killian woke up, when I saw Luffy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I knew you were going to come here Nami," he said, "Really I am not that dumb."

He walked over to me, knelt down, and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I started to blush. He whispered in my ear, "If you really want to know about my past, then we can use Killian's fruit to go back to the east blue where we can meet my friends," he squeezed me closer, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

I was completely red now, he was holding me so intimately, but something he said clicked in my brain. Killian has a devil's fruit? Is that why Luffy made her a part of the crew? Remembering the question, I nodded so Luffy could let go of me. He walked over and woke up Killian, who looked like she was about to say something, but looked at me and kept her mouth shut.

Looking at her in the dark, I think I can see why Luffy likes her. She has long hair that goes to her hip, and the top half is blonde while the bottom half is midnight blue. She was wearing a big and long shirt, and I couldn't tell the color. She had big green eyes that sparkled in the dark, and enhanced her beauty.

I was still staring, when Luffy turned to me. "Nami, let's go. Killian has to change, and I'm pretty sure you have information for the crew." He said softly, in a voice I've never heard him use.

I nodded and stood up. I realized I was still holding the picture, but I'm not letting it go. Together, me and Luffy walked to the kitchen, where everyone was still eating.

I stood on my chair and said, "I have an announcement."

* * *

 **Author's note: Ok I just need to get one thing clear, I twisted Luffy's past, so he met Ace a few weeks before Shanks left. I know that's not how it goes, but I didn't want to follow the story completely. Anyways, thank you FlyingPotato63 for being my very first follower. I literally fell asleep smiling knowing that someone actually liked my writing. Also, thank you mariannesinger16 for reviewing. I decided to start working on this chapter a few days before I was going to, because of all of the people who followed and favorited. I should update every weekend or Friday, depending on how much time I have, you know with testing coming up and all. Thank you for reading, and next chapter is going to be in Killian's point of view.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Killian's P.O.V.**

I had a feeling that Nami would be caught by Luffy. She must've thought that I was still sleeping when she went to that desk. I am kind of miffed that Luffy held her, but it's not because we are together or even like each other. I sort of have a brother complex towards him and everyone knows it, well maybe except Nami and Robin.

The only people I talk to are boys, because I don't like girls. I'm girly when I can be, but Nami and Robin seem like people who are very girly all the time. Past experiences have made me not like- sorry hate girly girls. I prefer to hang out with the boys. They are all basically my older brothers (well Chopper is like my little brother), so I add -nii after their names when I talk to them. I'm pretty sure that I'm the only woman that Sanji doesn't fawn over, and I'm grateful for that.

I put on my usual outfit, a dark blue shirt with a white heart in the middle, and black knee length shorts. I use my devil's fruit to get to the kitchen fast so I can hear the crew's reactions to the news. I arrived just in time to hear Nami say, "-Luffy's hometown to meet his old friends and family." Everyone's jaw dropped, even Robin's. Zoro recovered first, and said, "How are we going to- ohhhh. That's how. Where's Killian?"

Taking that as my cue, I stepped out of the corner I was in. I went to Sanji and bent down. "Sanji-nii" I whispered, "Could you explain my devil's fruit to Nami and Robin?" He nodded and turned to the two girls, while I sat down next to Luffy. He held my hand and I put my head on his chest. Sanji started talking, "Well, Nami-san, Robin-chan, I should probably explain Killian's devil's fruit, but first lets finish breakfast."

I took my head off Luffy, and grabbed some food. Nami and Robin looked at me strangely, probably trying to figure out why Sanji is going to explain things instead of me. The room was filled with chewing sounds, and metal hitting china. I was getting bored when Zoro, who was sitting across from me, kicked my leg. My face remained emotionless while I kicked him back hard. He winced a little and I smiled smugly.

Usopp, who was sitting next to Zoro, wanted to join in, and kicked Zoro, me and Luffy, who was (unknown to us) having a leg war with Sanji, who was surprisingly on the verge of losing. Nami and Robin didn't notice anything and continued to eat their food. We were having an all out leg war, with emotionless faces, when chopper dropped his spoon, and got on the floor to search for it. He (unfortunately) looked down the whole time and crawled right into our war. We shouted "No!" (well mine was more of a whisper) right before he walked in and screamed.

Now, Nami and Robin were just staring at us with 'what the fudge' faces. Then, Zoro threw back his head and laughed. Luffy joined in, then Sanji and Usopp laughed at the same time. I cracked a smile. Chopper came out from under the table and glared at us. "No fair, you just let me walk right into your leg war" he said. That just made them laugh harder, and me to snicker.

"Leg war?" Nami and Robin said at the same time.

"Yeah, I started it," Zoro bragged.

"Sure you did, but me and Luffy were already fighting before you even got the idea." Sanji said.

"Yeah, and were you winning, Ero Cook?"

"Yes I was and don't call me that, Marimo."

"Really, it didn't seem that way, Woman Stalker."

"And were you winning when you fought Killian, Shitty Algae?"

"N-n-no, but that's not the point. Anyways I have to ask you a question. When are you coming out?"

Sanji was about to scream at Zoro, when Nami pounded her fist on the table. "SHUT UP! Anyways, let's go to the aquarium, so we can sit and talk." Ahh, another reason why I erm _strongly dislike_ her, she's controlling. She might as well be the captain of the crew with all the orders she gives.

We headed to the aquarium, and sat down on the couches facing the tank. "Ok, Nami-san, Robin-chan, you two are the only ones in the crew that don't know about Killian's devil's fruit. She doesn't like talking to girls, so she asked me to explain to you." Sanji said. Nami and Robin nodded their heads in understanding. "Okay," he continued, "Killian's devil's fruit is..."

* * *

 **Author's note: Can anyone guess what her fruit is? Killian is an OC by the way, but OUAT fans know where I got the name. Anyway I wanna see who can either a) Guess Killian's fruit, or b) guess my age and gender. I'm not giving any hints so you guys have until May 1st to find out. Ok I forgot to do this but One Piece does not and will not belong to me ever, because I'm one hundred percent sure that my name isn't Eiichiro Oda. Right now I'm literally watching episode 730 of One Piece, and yes I know I'm behind but whatever. Anyways, I'll try to upload chapters in less than a week but don't expect anything because tests are in like one week. Sooo byeee you guys, sorry the A/N is so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shanks' P.O.V.**

Today was an, erm, eventful day. We gained a new crewmate, who I'm sure will turn out to be a strong fighter, and my new best friend. She would be my girlfriend, except I already have Makino, whom I still send letters to every once in a while. The last letter was from her, 2 months ago. Being the captain of a ship, and one of the yonkou is hard work.

I sighed. Might as well get some food before I meet with Krisalë. I have to talk to her about something. Her birthplace namely.

I walked to the mini kitchen, and got a bag of hot cheetos and some cola. I know what you're thinking, _Why would you drink cola with something spicy? It only makes the burn worse._ I'm just a unique person with strange fetishes.

I went to my bedroom, and found Krisalë looking at a picture on my desk. She looked stunning, her curly orange hair was in a long ponytail that reached the middle of her back, and her brown eyes were trailed on the photo. She was wearing a simple outfit, blue daisy dukes and a yellow shirt. She didn't seem to see me yet, so I coughed to get her attention. She turns her head fast, and pretends that she wasn't looking.

"H-h-hey captain. I-i-i mean sir." she says. Her nervousness is so obvious, that it makes me laugh. Well, not laugh but giggle. I quickly cover it up with a cough, so as to save Krisalë from embarrassment.

"Yo! I see that picture intrigues you, eh?" I say, with a smile on my face. I have to try so hard not to die of laughter, but her face is too much. "Anyways," I continue, "I was thinking that you looked familiar, were you born in east blue?"

"Yes. I was born on a small island in the east blue, but my mother kicked me out when I was 5." She says sadly. "I also had a twin sister, but my mother gave her up when we were just children." She laughs, but it has no humor. "She was the spare, I was the heir, I guess."

...oh. Oh hell no. She can't be _her_ daughter. But, the hair, the facial features, there's no doubt about her parentage. The only question is, who's the father?

I contemplate on whether or not I should ask, but I decide against it. I have to ask Luffy a very important question, but first I need to find out how. There's a slight possibility that Luffy knows who her mother is, but not the father. I need to do some investigating.

 _ **(2 weeks later, 20 minutes before Sanji tell Nami and Robin about Killian's devil's fruit)**_

Finally. Finally I have found out where Luffy currently is. I also found out that he has 10 crew members, (including him) but that's beside the point. My crew is wondering why I'm visiting 'Mugiwara Luffy', but I can't tell them our relationship yet. The only ones who know are the people that have been with me for quite a while. I've started pacing around my room, so I get out to get some air. Once I get to the deck, Kris greets me. "Yo, captain," she says. I've been telling her to call me Shanks or even Akagami, but she insists on calling me captain for some reason.

"By the way, we should get to the next island in about 20 minutes, according to the navigator section," she infroms me, "Well, I gotta get back to training, y'know."

I nod at her and watch her go. Today she's wearing her normal daisy dukes, and a white blouse. She's pretty, but white and blue don't match her orange hair. _Enough staring,_ I tell myself. Since we have 20 minutes before we get to the island that Luffy's docked at, I go back to the mini kitchen, get some Oreos, and go back to my room for a nap. Little did I know, that someone took something from my room while I was asleep...

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, remember what I said? Well, that was a lie. I'm sorry school's just been so stressful, and we have to take the Ileap on Monday. Anyways, have any of you guessed the name of Killian's devil's fruit yet? Or my age and gender? Remember you still have until May 1st to guess. Btw, I won't be updating next Saturday because of testing but I will update the following week so look forward to it! Who do you think Krisalë's mother is. I'll give you a hint, she has the same hair and eye color as her daughter, and she's not an OC. My only OC's are Krisalë (Kris) and Killian. Krisalë is pronounced like Chris then the sound ugh then lee. Well, see you guys soon, I hope you approve of this chapter because I only worked on this for like 3 days**


	5. Chapter 5

**Luffy's POV**

"Ok," Sanji says, "Killian's devil's fruit is the Sekai no mi."

Nami slowly nodded her head obviously not understanding what the Sekai No Mi really is. I would explain to her, but that would mean putting my facade down for a while, which is out of the question. My facade is what keeps me from crying over things in the past.

Robin, of course, knew what it was and explained to Nami. "The Sekai No Mi is a devil's fruit that allows you to transport anywhere in the world and locate anything or anyone in the world. We could, in fact, use it for finding One Piece," Robin finishes, then she and Nami look at me.

I just smile and say, "Well, that's kinda like cheating, and I don't like when people cheat in games."

Robin nods, "That's true."

Nami mumbles something about idiots and a Luffy like answer.

Killian lays her head on my lap, and I stroke her hair. Nami gets that look she gets when she remembers something. "Luffy," she says, "That information's nice and all, but you never told me about this portrait." She pulls out a framed picture from who knows where, and presents it to me like a little kid getting a certificate but is asking me to read it.

"It's a picture of me and my friends when I was 7. Ace was 10 in this picture," I say, deciding not to lie to her, because there's really nothing to deny, I look exactly the same as I did when I was 7.

"Who's that man with the dredlocks, his hair looks nice. Well, I wouldn't know if it looks nice because I have to eyeballs. SKULL JOKE. YOHOHOHO."

"Ow! That man looks SUPER like Usopp."

I don't think I have to tell you who commented.

Zoro wakes up from his power nap and says, "Ne, Luffy is that Akagami." He points to Shanks.

"Now that you mention it, Luffy did say that he was close to Akagami Shanks," Sanji says, "We just thought he was lying." He says that last part quietly, but I heard him and chose to ignore him.

"Amazing Luffy. You're friends with a yonkou," Chopper exclaims.

Robin and Killian giggle simultaneously because of Chopper's enthusiasm. They look at each other and Killian gives her the smallest trace of a smile, and Robin smiles at her. I stop stroking the blue of Killian's hair, and pat her on the top of her head for being nice to Robin. Its not much, but it's a start. I trust Robin the most out of the crew, and I want Killian to like her.

Before the crew can comment on Killian and Robin's exchange, we hear the stork come to our ship with the newspapers. Nami looks at me, I look at Zoro, Zoro looks at Brook, Brook looks at Chopper, Chopper looks at Killian, Killian looks at Robin with a raised brow, and Robin looks at Sanji who dances to the deck with hearts in his eyes.

I look over to Usopp, who is still staring at the picture. I know that he's looking at his father, so I just leave him be.

"Robin-chwan! I have returned with the newspapers," Sanji shouts.

"We know you're here, you don't have to shout," Zoro snapped.

Sanji ignored him and handed the papers to Robin, and in doing so made an envelope fall. I saw it and immediately knew what it was. I would've jumped for it and ripped it open, but Killian is still lying on my lap. Then, I _finally_ remembered that I could stretch my arm to get it.

I temporarily switched to gear second and got the envelope, all in the blink of an eye. The only evidence that any movement was made, was the smoke in the air (from gear second) and the envelope that was now in my hands.

"Oi! Rubber idiot, what are you doing, that was for Robin-chan."

I ignored Sanji and opened the envelope, to find a letter and a small picture. I read the letter before looking at the picture. While I was reading the crew (except for Robin and Killian) had looks of disbelief, and shouted, "LUFFY'S QUIETLY READING A LETTER!" simultaneously.

I ignored them just as I did Sanji, and continued reading. When I looked at the picture, my jaw dropped and I stared at Nami.

"W-what is it?" she asked me. When I didn't reply, Sanji got mad.

"Stop staring at Nami so intimately!"

"You have no right to say that, Ero Cook."

"What makes you think that, Marimo?"

Before Zoro could reply, Brook took his violin and played a note that sounded like a cat being tortured.

The sound shook me out of my thoughts, and I closed my mouth. I put on a nonchalant grin and said, "Nothing, this letter was from a good friend of mine that I haven't talked to in a long time."

"Well, that's super and everything, but why did you stare at onee-san," Franky said.

"Eh? Oh, I was staring at that huge lump of bug shit on the wall behind Nami."

After I said that I darted out of the room and went under deck into the engine room. I made my way around the wires and gears, until I came to a door labelled **MONKEY.**

When Franky made the Thousand Sunny, I asked him to make this room so I could have peace when I need it. I didn't tell him that of course, I just said I needed it for uses. He thought that I would use it as a treasure room or something, but really its like my sanctuary from the storm.

I opened the door and looked inside. It looked almost exactly the same as I had left it. My bed was still in the corner, and my desk and lamp were still there. The bookshelf had a few missing books, because Robin shares this room with me. She goes through some of my stuff, but doesn't ask questions. She's the most curious of my crew, but doesn't pester people for answers. She must have figured that that method will get her more information, and it works. She knows the most about my past, but not everything. If anyone could find me here, it would be Robin.

Putting those thoughts aside, and bringing new ones, I reread the letter,

 _Dear Luffy,_

 _You know how I said I would only contact you if things got drastic? Well, things are coming close to that, and if I don't tell you this, it will only get worse. The truth is, I had twin daughters when I was 18. I kept one and snuck the other onto a marine boat that was passing by. They both had orange hair and brown eyes like me. The one I kept, I named Krisalë, then threw her out of the house when she was 5. I knew that it was wrong, but I started getting wayy too drunk, and would've started to hit her if she didn't leave. Up until 2 years ago, I thought that my other daughter was dead, until I saw her on a wanted poster, and it showed that she was apart of your crew. I don't think, I know that Nami is my other daughter and I need to apologize to her for abandoning her. I also need to apologize to Krisalë, but I think she joined that Akagami's crew. Please can you get both of my daughters together and bring them to east blue. The guilt of what I'd done is tearing me apart. If you do decide to give this old woman a chance, then at least send a letter or something. Forgive me, Luffy, for being a terrible mother to Krisalë, Nami, Ace, Sabo, and you._

 _Your foster mother,_

 _Dadan_

I looked at the picture again, it showed a young woman that vaguely looked like Dadan, and two infants. I have no idea what to do. Should I find Shanks, or should I take just Nami to east blue, since we're on our way there. I pondered on my options for a while until Robin came in. I looked up at her from the bed, and she looked down at me. Then, she did something that would surprise any other member of the crew, but not me. She got on the bed and straddled my hips. She leaned down to put her hands next to my face. Did I forget to mention that me and Robin are in a relationship?

"Would you mind sharing that letter with me, Captain?" she whispers in my ear. Deciding to show her the letter, I grab her waist, and flip us over so I can straddle her. I stretch my arm to the desk, pick up the letter, and hand it to Robin.

While she reads it, I lean down and lick her ear a little, and she starts fidgeting. I know she hates it when I do that, so I continue doing just that. When she tries to push me away, I stop and lick her neck instead. Her breathing starts to get uneven, and I can tell she likes it. I start to suck on her neck, and she moans lightly. "Luffy, stop you'll give me a hickey," she breathes. A hickey would be bad, since the crew would ask questions. I decide to just leave it at that, and stop.

"Are you done?"

"Not yet."

"How bout now?"

"Nope."

"How abo- are you playing with me?"

"Maaaaybe," she stretches out the word.

"Robin," I whined.

"By the way, Captain, you might want to come up to deck. There's a ship approximately 2 minutes away from us."

"Who is it?"

"Its Akagami's ship."

* * *

 **A/N: Hiya mateys! I kept my promise didn't I. I must admit, it was hard. I only realized that May 1st wasn't 2 weeks away yesterday. So, I literally started this chapter yesterday. I know, I'm awesome. Anyways at first I was going to put Luffy with Nami, but somehow my brain didn't listen to my imagination, and took over. I mean, what kind of brain controls a persons body. Sooooo, remember how I said that you guys had to guess my age and gender by today? Well, I guess it's time to show my true self. Drumroll please... I am a... girl! Notice how I didn't say woman. As a matter of fact, I'm not yet a woman because I am... eleven years old! I'm turning 12 this year, but my birthday doesn't matter. Btw, I don't want any comments saying I'm underage, because I don't care if I am. I hate how people say that I shouldn't do this and that because I'm and girl, or I'm too young. C'mon how sick is that? Well, putting that aside, I'm going to try to make my chapters longer because come**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shanks' POV**

I looked at Luffy's ship. It was a fine specimen, and the sun with a face at the front was cool. I looked at the deck, and saw Luffy's crew running around and shouting insults to Luffy for some reason. These people had some really colorful language.

Suddenly, I saw Luffy come up with a black haired girl. _Nico Robin,_ I thought. I shouted, "Oi! Anchor!" He looked up at me and grinned. "Shanks! I'm glad you're here. One sec...," he replied. He stretched his arms outwards, grabbed everyone in his crew, and stretched his arms towards my ship. The crew simultaneously shouted, "WAIT!", but Luffy just laughed and yelled, "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" He launched hismelf and his crew onto the deck of my ship. They ended up in a huge dog pile with Luffy on top.

Luffy stood up laughing, but a man with green hair, Roronoa, took a katana and held it across his neck. "You think this funny, bastard?" he said. "N-n-no. No funny at all," Luffy answered, scared. "Good." Roronoa put away his katana..

Luffy looked at me and jumped on me, crushing me in a bear hug. I tried to hug him with just as much force, but it didn't work. Where he got this strength, I don't know. "Shanks! I missed you!" Luffy said.

"I missed you too, but can you please let go before I suffocate?" I managed to choke out.

"Gomen, Shanks," he answered sheepishly.

I was about to say something, when a woman with long orange hair (who also looked just like Kris) slapped Luffy at the back of his head. She looked at me and smiled. "Hello, I'm Nami. Sorry this idiot here crushed you in a hug," she said.

"No, it's fine-" I started.

"Yohohoho, Luffy-san is quite the handful," said a skeleton. Wait, A SKELETON!

"LUFFY! THERE'S A TALKING SKELETON ON YOUR CREW?" I exclaimed.

"Shishishishishi, yeah that's Brook. I found him on Thriller Bark," Luffy said.

I just nodded thinking about the rumors that Thriller Bark was the name of Moria's ship. Instead of just standing on the deck, we should go to the kitchen or something. "Why don't we go find someplace to sit and talk?" I offered, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Let's go to the crow's nest, it's big and has a great view," Nico Robin said.

"Is the crow's nest that thing up there?" I questioned, then pointed to a yellow and red round thingy majiger at the back of the ship.

The crew simultaneously said, "Yup!"

"Ok then..."

"We could go there right now, but the Sunny isn't close enough," Nami said, "And no Luffy, we are not doing that again." She added that last park when Luffy started to grin.

"We could go to the mini-kitchen," I offered.

"No, we just had breakfast," A blonde boy replied.

"How about the training room?" Roronoa said.

"No way, Marimo, it's gonna smell like sweat in there."

"Well, I don't suppose you have a better plan, Ero-Cook."

The blonde dude, kicked at Roronoa while he just took out a sword and blocked, only to have blondie jump up and use his other leg to kick at his head. These attacks went on for a few seconds, until a robot broke them apart with his huge hands- wait a minute a robot.

"As much as I _super_ want to see you two kill each other, I don't think Akagami would appreciate it if you destroyed his ship," the cyborg said. "By the way, I'm Franky, and I'm not a robot, I'm a **SUPER** cyborg."

"Franky, make him press your nose. Shanks press his nose."

"Luffy we can do that later."

"But, Robin~"

"She's right. I, for one, am tired of standing here, and Chopper and Usopp are still on the ship."

"Nami~"

"Nope," the orange haired girl said.

Brook and Franky just heartedly laughed, Zoro and blondie glared at each other, and Luffy pouted at the two women. _Wasn't there one more?,_ I wondered. I turned around and found a woman with midnight blue and blonde hair standing behind me. "AHHH!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Luffy and his crew said.

"There's a strange woman right there," I said pointing at the woman that was behind me.

"Oh, that's Killian. She joined about 3 weeks ago," Luffy told me.

I stuck out my hand to her. "Akagami Shanks at your service." She just shook my hand and didn't say anything. "Oi, Anchor, why isn't she saying anything?" I whispered to Luffy. "She doesn't like talking in front of girls," Luffy replied so low I had to strain to hear him. I just nodded.

"Anyway, we never figured out where to go, so let's just go to the training room like Roronoa suggested."

 **(Line break was just born, yayyyy!)**

"Dude, this place is big but lame," Roronoa said, looking inside the training room. It was very spacious, and had training equipment that took up about half of the room. There were treadmills, weights, and all this other stuff I never knew the name of. The other half of the room was for sparring.

I was about to object when someone shouted, "LUFFY!" The boy in response shouted, "YASOPP!" Luffy ran towards Yasopp so fast that all I could see was smoke. Luffy tackled Yasopp in a bear hug even tighter than mine. That does kinda hurt that he missed Yasopp more than me.

Everyone in the training room stopped to see their best sniper hugging Mugiwara Luffy. Once Luffy pulled away, Yasopp said, "What are you doing here, Anchor?"

"We're waiting for your ship to get close to ours so we can talk in the crow's nest," Luffy replied, grinning.

"Nice, I'm coming along."

"Shishishishi, Ok."

I chimed in*, "Well, that's fine and dandy, but where are Lucky and Benn."

"Don't know," Yasopp said.

"I'm sure they'd like to see Luffy so-" I was rudely interrupted by _someone else_ shouting, "LUFFY!" I looked around to see Kris running towards Luffy with a big smile on her face. Luffy opened his arms, and she zoomed into them. Luffy picked her up and twirled her around like those cliche movies.

"Kris! I missed you so much!" Luffy said while smiling.

"Me too, Luffy," she replied.

"Ok, what's going on, and why does she look exactly like that woman," Roronoa said, referring to Nami as 'that woman'.

"Nami, Kris, meet your twin sister."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope no one saw that. If you didn't then don't ask, if you did, then oh well.**

 **Sooo I kinda lied to you guys about working on the fic everyday. I only worked on it for 3 days, lol. I was very busy... going to the pool. Whatever, but I'll try to make the chapters longer, key word being try. I'm gonna keep a minimum of 1000 words per chapter. Anyway, any of you who just happen to have read PJO and KC, and watched h2o, you can check out my new story The Fifth Season. Bye guys, I just got back from New Orleans and I'm tired. Before I forget, keep on reviewing and tell me which pairing you'd like. I read all of you guys's (whatever the plural form for guys is) reviews, so don't feel neglected. Ok bye for real this time, see ya next weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nami POV**

This was starting to get seriously annoying. First of all, I didn't know that Luffy never told me I had a twin. Though, that'd explain why she looked exactly like me. My twin (Kris I think) looked at me in shock and I, her. She was about to say something when Luffy cut in, "Save your reunion for later. We were about to go to Grey Terminal. Shanks, Yasopp, wanna come?"

"Sure," Shanks said with a grin.

"Just one thing," Yasopp said.

"What?"

"What's Grey Terminal?"

"You'll see."

Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Franky, and I sweat-dropped at Luffy's answer. Or course he would say that.

"So, you guys coming. Good, let's go!" Luffy exclaimed before anything could be further discussed.

"Stop, stop," Shanks held out his arms in a X position. "How are we supposed to get to Grey Terminal, however far it is?"

"Of course, we're gonna use Killian's SUPER devil's fruit," Franky said.

"Let's go already, this is boring," Zoro chimed in.

"Shut up, Marimo," Sanji said.

"Killian, hurry, before Zoro and Sanji destroy the ship," Luffy shouted. "And transport both ships."

Killian nodded and spread her arms. The blue of her hair turned red and the blonde turned black. She started to glow, then everything went black.

 **(LINE BREAK WANTS SOME MILK)**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, was voices talking. I couldn't identify who they belonged to, but I could hear what they said.

"I don't know how I feel about seeing her again," voice number 1 said.

The other voice sighed. "Me neither, but since we're already here..." the second voice trailed off.

"I can't believe she threw me out like that."

"She only wanted to keep you and NamiI safe." What do I have to do with this?

"I know Luffy, but-"

"Look she's awake," the second voice, Luffy, said.

I opened my eyes and saw Luffy and my twin staring at me.

"Nami, are you okay," Luffy asked me. I groaned in response and tried to sit up, but I felt too groggy.

"Kris, stay here. I'll go get Chopper," Luffy told my twin, then ran out of the room.

An awkward silence filled the room. I mean, what would you say to the sister you never knew you had? Luckily, she broke through the silence.

"Well, I thought I knew awkward, but this is a whole 'nother level."

I managed to smile a bit and asked her, "Why do I feel so tired?"

"You feel groggy because it's the first time you transported with Killian. My name's Kris, by the way," she told me. "You're in your infirmary."

I looked around and realized that I was indeed in the infirmary on the Thousand Sunny. I nodded and kept silent. I know I'm usually an energetic person, but this is a truly awkward situation. I just hoped Luffy would come back soon.

As if in answer to my plea, the door bursted open and Luffy shouted, "I'M BACK!" Chopper was standing behind him in the doorway.

He turned into his human form and hit Luffy on the back of the head, leaving a red welt there. "Don't yell so loud!"

"Nami~ Chopper hurt me," Luffy whined. Pfft, as if I was his mother.

I sat up and stared at him, then said, "Boohoo."

Luffy gasped and fell onto his knees and put his face into his hands. The room darkened and a spotlight flashed on Luffy. "Why?" he asked no one in particular. "I'm the captain yet I have no respect." He started hitting the ground with his fist. "Dammit!"

Chopper ignored him and walked over to me. "Here's a medicine that Sanji helped me make," he said, then handed me a mug with golden liquid in it. "It's supposed to energize you, like coffee except it tastes like whatever you want it to taste, like and doesn't effect your health no matter how much you drink."

I lifted the mug to my lips, and took a small sip. I almost recoiled at the taste. It tasted just like the mikan syrup that Bellemere-san used to make for me and Nojiko. I drank more, and before I knew I had drained the mug.

Kris looked at me expectantly. "What did it taste like?" She asked me.

"It tasted like the mikan syrup my mom used to make for me and my big sister," I said, then wished I hadn't. Why would you talk about your adoptive sister to your birth sister?

"Isn't she the one with the tattoos?" Luffy asked, seemingly coming out of his depression. I nodded at him and looked down at the mug. I never thought I'd taste Bellemere-san's syrup again.

"Luffy, you want to try some?" Chopper asked Luffy, while holding out another mug to him. He seemed reluctant to take it, which bothered me since Luffy never hesitated, and I suspected it would taste like meat.

"Does it taste like a food or drink that brings back memories?" Luffy questioned softly, using a tone I'd never heard him use. Chopper hummed in response and Luffy sighed. "It wouldn't taste like anything for me then," Luffy told us with a sad tone.

I was about to ask why when Kris chimed in, "That's true, Dadan never cooked or did anything motherly to anyone."

"Who's Dadan?," Chopper and I asked at the same time.

"You'll meet her soon," Luffy replied brightly.

"Okay, that's nice and all, but DRINK THE MEDICINE, LUFFY!," Chopper shouted.

"Fine," Luffy said, drawing out the word.

He gingerly took the mug from Chopper and took a sip. He immediately flinched as if the liquid burned him. In doing so, some of the liquid spilled from the cup. Luffy looked extremely guilty about something, but I didn't know what.

"What did it taste like?" Kris asked him.

"It tasted like the syrup Grandpa had once," he said in a low voice. "He never let me have any, so I stole some."

I had a feeling there was more to the story, but I didn't want to push my luck, Luffy barely shared anything with us.

"Anyway," Kris said clapping her hands together. "Let's go wander around Grey Terminal, you never know who might still be alive."

Woah wait, _still be alive._ What kind of place is this?

"Luffy, what kind of people live in Grey Terminal?" Chopper asked in a scared voice.

Luffy put on a wide grin and said, "Criminals." Chopper promptly fainted.

"What about 'em?" a new voice said. I looked at the doorway to see Akagami.

"Oh, noooothing," Luffy replied with a grin. "Anyway, let's go. We've been in here too long."

"Fine, but we're going to Party's bar first," Akagami told Luffy.

"What's Party's bar?" I asked.

"You'll see," Luffy and Akagami said at the same time. I groaned and got out of the bed.

"Might as well go now," I said.

"WAIT!" Luffy shouted.

"What?" all the occupants of the room asked.

"We need disguises," he replied with a grin.

We all stared at each other. "Oh no," I said.

Luffy pouted. "They're not that bad. Follow me."

Me, Akagami, and Kris followed Luffy to the deck, and under the ship. This was where Franky fixed the ship and put spare parts, so I wondered why he'd take us here. "Luffy, why are we here?" I asked, deciding to voice my questions.

"No reason, shishishishi," he replied.

I mumbled 'idiot' under my breath and continued to follow Luffy. He stopped in front of a door, took out a key, and opened it. Inside was a nice little room with a bed, desk, wardrobe, and another door that I suspected lead to the bathroom.

"Why are we here again?" I heard Kris ask.

Luffy just walked over to the wardrobe humming. He opened both doors, and took out what looked like black dresses.

"What's that?" Akagami asked.

"Disguises," was all Luffy said.

"What kind?"

"Good disguises." He was really enjoying himself.

"How good?"

"Good enough to disguise us."

"Argh! I give up!"

"I knew you would."

Luffy threw one of the 'disguises' at me, then did the same to Akagami and Kris, and took one for himself. "Luffy, I know you want me to be more feminine and all, but I'm not wearing a dress," Kris said.

"It's not a dress! They're cloaks," Luffy explained.

He took his and threw it around his shoulders. The cloak was long enough to cover his entire body. There was a lotus designed clasp to hold it together at the throat. He clasped it together, which made the sides go together to cover every part of his body except the head. Then, Luffy pulled on the hood, which created a shadow over his face that only let his mouth show.

Akagami got stars in his eyes and said, "Where did you get that? Its...so...COOL!"

Luffy smiled from under the hood. "It has a voice changer, too," he said in a deep smooth voice that I would never have associated with Luffy. "You guys should put yours on."

Akagami immediately threw his cloak over his shoulders and threw on the hood. I had to admit, they did look pretty cool. I put mine on next, and I was surprised at how well I could see with the shadow over my eyes. Kris put hers on last.

Silently, we walked onto the deck and into the crow's nest. Everyone in there looked at us in alarm and took out their weapons. As if we practiced it, we took off our hoods in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think the crew is gonna say?**

 **Sorry this is short and late, but my phone has some problems and it didn't want to save what I wrote. I didn't want to write all this stuff, then lose it and barely remember what I wrote. I finally fixed it though, so no worries. The next chapter is when they go to foosha village and see Makino and the mayor. So, see ya guys hopefully on time next weekend BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Makino POV (Weren't expecting this, eh?)**

I was cleaning the bar, when Mayor came in. He was wearing brown pants, a yellow button up shirt and his red and white hat. "Hello, Mayor. What may I get you today?" I greeted him.

"Just water," he replied. "You know I'm too old for all that sake."

I giggled and poured him a glass of water. "Here you go. It's on the house."

"You're such a sweet girl, Makino. Why do you work here of all places?"

"I don't know. I feel like this job is for me," I answered honestly.

The mayor shook his head and took a sip of water. Not one second later, four cloaked figures walked in. Despite being mysterious, I greeted them in the usual way: "Hello. What may I get you today?"

The cloaked figures sat down on the swiveling stools ( **you know what I mean)** then one of them answered, "Just a mug of sake for each of us."

I nodded and went to pop open the bottles of sake. While I poured each mug, I couldn't help but overhear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words **(I'm sorry that song got stuck in my head when I wrote this)** "Where to next?" a feminine voice asked.

"Well, I'm planning to stay here, I don't know about you guys," a muscular voice said.

"No! You have to come to Grey Terminal with us, you have to see the treehouse we made as kids and Dadan who lives on the mountain," another manly voice said.

"I, for one, don't want to see Dadan again," said a female voice, slightly different than feminine voice #1.

Before anyone could reply, I brought their mugs full of sake. "Thanks," they all said. The one who ordered handed me a bag of coins. I opened it and saw coins that could last me a while. Another cloaked figure was making a sound that sounded like sobbing. "No! Not the Beries!" she cried.

"Don't mind her," the one who handed me the coins said. "She's just obsessed with Beri."

"And I have a good reason, too."

The man laughed. "I know you do."

"If you're done having so much fun," another man interrupted. "Can we take off these cloaks? I want Makino-chan to see who we really are."

I tilted my head at that. These people know me? I saw the Mayor take out a baseball bat (from where I don't know) and nod at me. You never know if these are perverts who want to rape me or something.

"Fine." The one who handed me the coins took his hand out from under the cloak, and raised it to his head. He pushed down the hood and I saw the face of LUFFY!

"Luffy!" I ran around the counter to hug him and ruffle his hair. I expected him to push me away and say he's not a kid, but he just hugged me back.

"Hey, Makino. I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too."

It was a sweet little moment until Mayor had to ruin it. "What are you doing here, brat?" That was his way of saying 'Why didn't you visit earlier?'

"Shishishishi. In the New World you don't really get to backtrack. We had a special helper help us," Luffy said. His laugh has changed a lot. When he was little, all he could say was titititi **(That's why his laugh was like that in chapter one)** but now it's a full hearted laugh.

"Idiot, that wasn't even the question," feminine voice #1 said. She pulled back her hood to reveal Kris. WAIT, KRIS!

"Wait, Makino," Luffy told me before I could squish her into a bear hug. "That's not Kris it's Nami, her twin."

Nami took off her cloak to reveal blue jeans and a bikini top. That's something Kris wouldn't wear. Unless she's around Luffy...

" _I'm_ Kris," the other female voice said. She took off her hood to reveal Kris (for real this time). "Hey, Makino."

I went to give her a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," I told her.

"What what? You're gonna forget about me, Makino-chan?" I turned around to see the last cloaked figure take off his hood to reveal Shanks!

"Shanks!" I ran to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around me **(remember Shanks only has one arm)** and kissed me back. After a few seconds someone cleared their throat. "I know you're busy making out and all, but Luffy and Kris are gone," Nami said.

Shanks and I looked around to see that, indeed, they were gone. "Where did they go?" I asked.

"Probably to Grey Terminal," Shanks replied.

"What's Grey Terminal?" Nami asked us.

"It's a place where the kingdom puts their trash," Mayor replied.

"Why would they want to go there?" I questioned. "That's the worse place to go."

"I have no idea, but lets go there."

One hour, five minutes, and millions of dirty looks from people in Goa Kingdom, we arrived at the gates to Grey Terminal.

"I never thought that I'd voluntarily come here," I muttered to myself.

When the two guards tried to stop them, Nami took out a weird blue staff and bonked them on the head with it.

"Let's go," she said.

Her and Shanks pushed open the gates. I looked in to see... people who looked like they were dead walking around and toying with metal on the ground. They looked at me and Nami as if we were lions and I was fresh meat. I hid behind Shanks. "I don't wanna be here," I said.

"Don't worry, Makino," Mayor said. "I'll bonk anyone who tries to make a move on you with my bat." He swung his bat to show an example.

"Maybe we shouldn't look for Luffy," Shanks told Nami.

"Of course we should. I'll work my magic on them." She walked over to one of the men and talked to them. She took out something from her pocket and handed it to the man who looked grateful. Then, she walked back over to us.

"He said that he saw two people in cloaks run towards that tree over there," Nami said then pointed to a huge tree overlooking the terminal.

Mayor looked at Nami and asked, "How did you get him to tell you?"

"I have my ways."

"Anyway, how the hell are we going to get up there?" Shanks asked.

"I don't know," Nami, Mayor, and I said.

Suddenly, Luffy and Kris walked towards us from who knows where. The only way I could tell it was them, was by the cloaks they were wearing. Nami walked over and hit Luffy on the back of his head. "You idiot! Why couldn't you have waited for us?" she hissed.

"I had to make sure no one was in the treehouse," Luffy responded. "But we found something troublesome." He turned all serious. "There _are_ people in the treehouse, but you'll never believe who they are."

"Oh no, Luffy's acting mysterious. That's never a good sign," Kris said.

"Why don't we check out the treehouse?" Mayor said. "You never know if the people in there need a good bonk on the head."

"Again I say, how are we gonna get there?" Shanks asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Hold on for your life," Nami warned us.

Luffy spread his arms around all of us, then stretched them towards the tree. He got a good grip and shouted, "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Suddenly, we were being shot at the tree at incredible speeds. I held on to Luffy's arm and didn't dare let go. I heard screaming, but I couldn't tell if it was me, Nami, or Kris.

We landed in a heap at the foot of the tree. I felt sore all over. Luffy, Shanks, and Kris were the first ones up. "That was fun," Shanks said.

"I know," Luffy agreed.

Nami groaned. "I'll never get used to that."

I was about to comment when a young boy's voice said, "Who the hell are you people?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm I wonder who it is. This fic is gonna get a helluva lot more interesting.**

 **Anywayyyyy, I'm planning on breaking Robin and Luffy up and making Kris hook up with him. You'll see why. I'll add some LuRo scenes in before I break them up, though. Next POV will be... either Kris or the mystery boy. Most likely Kris.**

 **If you haven't noticed, Kris is a tomboy. Well, tomboy-ish. She'll wear shorts, but not anything girly.**

 **When I said that song was stuck in my head, I meant I Write Sins Not Tragedies by P!ATD. If you haven't, listen to it. It's about a groom overhearing a bridesmaid and a waiter talk about how the bride is a whore. He's like wtf haven't you ever heard of closing a door? But, he doesn't say that, he thinks it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. Then, he's like 'technically our marriage is saved'. And... yeah that's basically it. It's still a good song, though.**

 **Anyway (again), I'll see ya guys later byeeeeeeeee- Eduayn 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unknown POV**

I was sleeping oh so peacefully with my brothers when I heard the yelling. "Luffy!" a female voice yelled. "You could have at least gave us a warning." I was confused by that. What did she mean by Luffy?

A male voice answered. "I did! I gave you almost five whole seconds- OW!" I could only assume that she hit him.

"C'mon, Nami," another female voice interjected. "You had to admit it was fun." What was fun?

"Thank you, Kris," the male voice exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't say fun," a third female voice said. "It was more...surprising than fun."

A voice groaned. "And painful." Another one groaned in agreement.

"Shishishishi! That's only because you fell on your head," the male voice laughed. One of the females laughed while another grumbled.

"By the way, what did you want to show us?" the third female voice asked.

The second female voice, Kris I think her name was, answered, "We saw something...surprising in the treehouse." Does she mean _this_ treehouse?

I decided to make my presence known. I grabbed my pipe from where it was leaning against the wall, and went to the hatch door on the floor of the treehouse. I opened it and saw four cloaked figures, an old man, and a woman that looked very suspiciously similar to Makino. "Who the hell are you people?" I yelled.

They all looked up at me, and one cloaked figure gasped while the woman-that-looked-suspiciously-similar-to-Makino's jaw fell to the floor in shock. I would've laughed, had they not looked so suspicious.

Behind me, I heard Sabo groan and say, "Ace~ why are you yelling so early in the mornin'?"

"Shut up, idiot," I hissed. "There are people down there." He nodded and grabbed his pipe and walked over to where I was.

"Weeeeee commmmmmme innnnnnn peeeeeeace," the second female voice/figure said slowly.

"Shishishishi! They're not aliens, Kris," the male voice said. "They're time travellers!"

 _What?_

"Souka! That makes much more sense!"

"What do you mean time travellers?" Sabo demanded.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP SHOUTING?" The other figure (the one that groaned, I think) yelled. "I JUST FELL ON MY HEAD HERE AND I HAVE A HEADACHE WORSE THAN MY HANGOVERS!"

The other three cloaked figures hissed in pain while just imagining it, and the old man just muttered, "That's why you shouldn't drink so much, damn brats."

"Nee," the first female voice called up at us. "We have something important to tell you, could we please go up there to talk to you?"

Sabo pulled me up into the treehouse and hissed, "Should we let them in?"

"No way," I whispered back. "What if they attack and outnumber us?"

"But they have important stuff to tell us."

I sighed. Sabo's always been a sucker for information. "Fine, I'll wake up Luffy."

I walked over to where Luffy was sleeping and said, "Oi, Luffy, there are some strangers outside that have food-" he twitched "-and most of it is meat." He jumped up and looked around.

"Where's the meat?" Luffy asked.

I sighed. "That was a ruse to wake you up."

"How dare you!" I started walking towards Sabo. "Ace, get back here you bastard!" I continued to ignore him. "LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING TO YOU, DAMMIT!"

I walked over to the hatch door and crouched down next to Sabo. I opened my mouth to speak, but Sabo beat me to it. "Yes, I told them. Just now, actually," he said. "One of them went to inform their friends of where they are." **(A/N: Nami)**

I looked down at the figures and saw one of them start to climb the ladder. It climbed with amazing speed, and Sabo and I had to get out of the way in order to not be head-butted. "Yo," it said, and I realized that it was the second female voice, Kris.

I saw a hand grab the ground around the door, and I heard grunting. "Man, Shanks, you're heavy," the voice said. Shanks? Isn't that the guy Luffy's always talking about?

"Urusai! And if you hadn't done that in the first place, I wouldn't have hit my head, and you wouldn't have to carry me," the other voice snapped.

The hand pulled both men (or women with deep voices) into the treehouse. They were both wearing cloaks.

"You!" Luffy shouted, pointing at Kris. "Your cloak is...so...KAKOIIIII!" Luffy got stars in his eyes and beamed at Kris.

She laughed and pulled back her hood, revealing big brown eyes and orange hair in a ponytail. "I know right," she exclaimed.

"Of course they're cool," one of the other figures said. "I bought them."

Luffy shifted his gaze to the man (at least I assumed it was). "Nee, ossan, you have a good taste," he exclaimed.

"Shishishishi," the man laughed. "I'm not an ossan, I'm 19 years old."

"You don't act like it," the other man muttered, but we all heard it.

"Neither do you."

"Yoisho," another voice said from the hatch door. We looked down and saw the old man hoisting himself into the treehouse. Luffy's eyes flashed with recognition. "MAYOR!" he cried.

The old man stood up and looked at Luffy in shock. "Blasphemy!" he shouted. "You should be nineteen."

"This is what we were trying to show you," Kris said, exasperated.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Luffy tilted his head to side in confusion. The old man only shook his head, muttering stuff under his breath.

"Tell us, you bastard," I demanded.

"Tell you what?" a female voice that sounded suspiciously similar to Makino's asked. I looked down at the hatch door and saw the woman-that-looked-suspiciously-similar-to-Makino standing there. She looked at Luffy and gasped. "It's a mini-Luffy!"

"I know, and he's so cute," Kris said and then started to grab Luffy's cheeks and stretch them.

"Kris, stop tormenting my younger self," the first man whined. Wait- what did he mean by younger self?

"I got it!" Sabo exclaimed. He pointed at the man that just spoke. "You are Luffy from 12 years in the future! Somehow you got sent back in time or we got sent forward, but now you're here and you saw the treehouse and you came up here and saw us and...yeah," he finished lamely.

"Time travel!? That's impossible!" me and the old man (let's just call him Ossan for now) said at the same time. We looked at each other weirdly.

The man (future Luffy - if he's really from the future) took off his cloak and revealed the smiling face of Luffy. "Yeah, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, you in the future," he said.

"KAKOIIII!" Luffy shouted in excitement. He ran around his 'future self' and hurled questions at him too fast for any of us to understand, but apparently his 'future self' understood him perfectly, because he answered them just as fast. The rest of us sweat-dropped at the scene, except for the last cloaked figure that was laying on the ground.

"You," I said, pointing to Luffy's future self. "Answer all of our questions, you bastard."

He looked at me with - is that guilt? I couldn't be sure because he hid it so well, which was weird because the Luffy I know isn't able to hide his emotions that well. Makino went over to him and put an arm on his shoulder. "You can go ahead and tell him," she said gently.

"Tell who what?" Sabo asked.

The cloaked figure that was lying on the ground stood up and said, "In the future there's a big war at Marineford between the marines, Whitebeard, and Luffy and some other pirates he freed at Impel Down."

"It was all over the newspapers," Ossan said.

"Why would I be in a war?" Luffy asked.

"And why would he go to Impel Down, the biggest marine prison? They say it's hell on earth," Sabo said.

"We'll tell you, but let's sit down first, okay," Kris suggested.

We nodded and they all sat down on the floor. Me, Sabo, and Luffy did the same.

"I'm about to tell you about everything that happened in the war, so please refrain from any interruptions or questions till the end," Future Luffy told us, suddenly serious. We nodded. "Well, it started when Kuma found us on Sabaody Archipelago and used his devil's fruit to send us to different parts of the world. One of us even went to the sky. Anyway, I was sent to Amazon Lily, the island of women. I became friends with Boa Hancock, she's the empress and a shichibukai."

"Luffy, you met the most beautiful woman in the world and you were on the island of women," the cloaked figure (Let's just call him CF) exclaimed. "You're too lucky for your own good."

"Yeah, but she kept on trying to propose to me and I had to keep telling her I'm not going to marry her," Future Luffy shrugged.

"Brat! You don't just decline something like that," Ossan said.

"Unless you have feelings for someone else...," Makino started, looking sideways at Kris.

"Makino," Kris groaned. "We were young, we were stupid, it was a one time thing."

"Yeah, and I already have a girlfriend," Future Luffy said- wait what!?

"EHHHHHHH!" Me, Sabo, and Luffy yelled.

CF clapped Future Luffy on the back. "Good going! It's that Nami girl, right?"

"I don't know, is it?" Future Luffy replied vaguely.

"I don't know, that's why I was asking you, moron!" CF exclaimed.

"Okay, moving on," Future Luffy said. "Anyway, I was drinking tea with Hancock's grandma while she was reading the newspaper." He chuckled. "She, uh, she told me about a _certain_ article that required my immediate attention."

"What was it about?" Luffy shouted eagerly.

"Patience, young one," Kris said.

Future Luffy continued. "The article said that...that Ace was...set to be executed soon. He was caught by the marines."

My jaw dropped. "Liar!" I accused. "I'd never let myself get caught."

"That's right," Luffy agreed. "Ace is strong!"

"Strong enough to go against a Grand Line pirate and win?" CF asked, suddenly serious. "Don't underestimate the Grand Line."

"But I'll be stronger by then!" I protested.

"No matter how strong you are...," CF started.

"There's always someone stronger," Future Luffy finished.

* * *

 **A/N: I had a very severe case of writer's block, so I started writing different things for other fandoms (Young Justice, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Hetalia etc) to get my imagination going, I guess. So had this almost finished just sitting in my documents for a few months because I didn't know how to end it.**

 **Anyway, my birthday was in September, so I'm 12 now! Banzai!**

 **I decided that this will be LuRo, but if I ever post any other One Piece fics, they'll be LawLu. Anyway, I'm planning on writing a songfic, but I don't know a lot of romantic songs that would fit, so if you guys have any suggestions, that'd be great.**

 **Byeeeee ~Eduayn15 3 (P.S. I'm not gonna update again for a while because I have no inspiration whatsoever.)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**


End file.
